


Your Protector

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bad Boy Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Kang Taehyun, Supernatural - Freeform, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Huening Kai does tend to get in trouble a lot, but he starts making up more excuses for needing to summon Kang Taehyun because he can’t get enough of the cute boy. Kang Taehyun can’t be bothered to be summoned at all hours of the day, but Huening Kai has his name, and as a guardian, he must answer every call.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Kai was truly afraid. He doesn’t think he has ever been this scared. His heart was pounding so hard he couldn’t hear the footsteps of the hooded man getting closer to him, but he knew he was advancing on him anyways. 

Kai had no chance to outrun this man, and he was much too small to take him on. All he could do was call out. “Help me!” 

And all of a sudden, a boy blocked his path. He stopped so quickly that he fell to the ground. The boy paid no attention to him, though. He instead had his attention turned to the man behind Kai, who had also stopped short. 

“I suggest that you leave this boy alone.” 

“Oh yeah? Anything else you need, princess?” The man said, mocking the boy’s bright colored hair.

The boy smirked as he stepped over Kai to the man. In one swoop he lifted the man off the ground with one hand around his neck. The man flailed in the air and grabbed at the hand that was choking him, but the small boy didn’t budge.

“I said, you should leave him alone and go back to whatever rat hole you climbed out of. Sound good? Hmm?”

The man could only squeak. Finally the boy released his grip on the man’s neck and Kai watched him scamper away while gasping for air, a hand print clearly visible across his wind pipe.

When the boy turned around to look at Kai, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He was much more intimidating than any of the other guardians he had ever met. Usually they looked a lot more...kind. 

“Are you okay?”

“W-what?”

“Your arm.”

Kai then realized his arm was bleeding from his fall, the scrape going across his elbow and covered in sidewalk pebbles.

The guardian boy didn’t say anything, but simply helped him up by his arm and asked “You live close by?”

“Two blocks down on the left.”

They walked together, the guardian boy radiating stern, dominant energy, even though he was much smaller than Kai. His red, parted hair and dangly earrings made him look more fierce. Kai guessed that was the reason he couldn’t keep his gaze away from the boy. When they reached Kai’s hole-in-the-wall apartment, the guardian searched for a first aid kit. 

“I’m not trying to be rude, but I thought guardians had healing powers.”

“I’m more of a protector. I could try healing you but I’m afraid I might make the skin on your elbow too tough for you to bend. So let’s stick with natural healing yeah?”

“...yeah.” Kai said as the boy pulled out the first aid kit and started treating his arm. After it had been disinfected and bandaged, the guardian put everything back and started towards the door.

“Wait!” Kai yelped. 

“Yes?” 

“Uh... what if I need you again? I mean...this isn’t the first time—no I mean sometimes I get in trouble with...people and I might need help...again.”

“Then call for help? Someone will be there if you really need it.”

“But uhm...what about if I need you? Like—“

“You wanna know my name.” 

The guardian didn’t say it like a question, but rather like an annoying revelation. Kai smiled anyways. 

“Listen, I don’t give my name out to you people. I’m here to help if you need it but—“

“Then I’ll only call when I need you.”

The guardian sighed and pinched the bride of his nose. 

“Taehyun. Kang Taehyun.”

Kai couldn’t even say thank you before the guardian disappeared. Kai smirked. 

What a lovely name.  
—-  
{10 years ago}

Kai has never been in this much pain. His entire leg was numb and bleeding from multiple wounds. He grabbed onto a nearby tree branch so he didn’t fall further into the briars. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t know what to do. The briars were painfully stuck all around his calf and shin. He didn’t look down, but could tell there was blood, too.

“Help! Please someone help!” Kai cried. His mom was too far away to hear him, but knew she would start looking for him if he didn’t return soon. 

Suddenly, a warm glow made him look up. A beautiful woman was standing in front of him with a worried expression. She had golden hair and dark skin. 

“Oh no! You poor thing! Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit.”

She leaned down to where Kai’s leg was trapped in the mess of thorns. She ran her hand over the bush, which made the vines shrink away from their grip around his leg. She then put her hand to her lips, and blew a kiss down onto his leg. All the wounds began to heal, and he felt instant relief. She smiled satisfactorily and stood back up.

“You have magic!” Kai exclaimed profoundly.

“I do! Just to help you!”

“Are you an angel?”

“Kind of! They call us guardians.”

“You are beautiful.”

“Thank you!”

“Can we be friends?”

“Hmm. I can’t stay around forever, but if you ever need help again, you can call for help and use my name! You can call me—“

“Kai! HueningKai where are you?” Kai heard his mom calling him. When he turned back to see the guardian one more time, she was gone.   
—-  
Kang Taehyun returned to the sidewalk he had been swept from when he got summoned. He had been going towards the park in the middle of the city, where he and his friend Soobin hung out. He went over to the bench they always met up on and saw Soobin had also just got back from wherever a human had summoned him to. Soobin was more of a healer, so he usually got called more often than Taehyun. 

Soobin waved to him and ran to sit beside him on the bench. 

“So! Anything interesting happen today?”

“I gave out my name.”

Soobin looked shocked at Taehyun. Soobin didn’t mind giving out his name because he actually loved to help humans and wanted to be called as often as possible, but Taehyun never gives out his name. He didn’t dislike helping humans but since he was more of a protector than a healer, he usually had to use violence against one human to save another. It wasn’t his favorite thing.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He seemed...I don’t know. He said it wasn’t the first time he’s been in trouble like that and I felt like he really needed assurance that someone would be there next time.”

“Taehyun you always say you wished you weren’t a guardian but your protective side is so evident today.”

“Maybe it’s just because I haven’t been called by my own name in a long time.” Taehyun said while looking straight out into the park. He saw all the humans going about their day, paying no mind to the two guardians since they were currently invisible to the humans.

Guardians have the ability to make themselves visible or invisible to humans as well as teleport in order to get help to humans. Protector guardians are better at controlling their visibility and healer guardians are better at teleportation. 

Taehyun didn’t realize Soobin was looking at him until he met Soobin’s gaze. Soobin looked away quickly.

“What’s it like? When people call your name all the time?” Taehyun asked. He saw Soobin open his mouth before closing it in thought again.

“It isn’t all the time. It’s hardly once a day. But it isn’t special. It’s just like getting called without your name, except they do know your name, and they are relieved to see you and can recognize you. I don’t really remember the difference.” Soobin shrugged his shoulders.

Taehyun tried to imagine being recognized. Every time he has been summoned, the person in trouble is always surprised to see him. Either they don’t expect a guardian to show up at all, or they don’t think Taehyun looks like a typical guardian. Whatever it is, he can’t say he enjoys all the quizzical looks. 

But that boy that summoned him today, he seemed more relieved than confused to see Taehyun. Whatever trouble he was in must’ve been pretty bad. It made Taehyun want to help him, more than he usually does as a guardian. The boy reminded him of someone, but Taehyun couldn’t figure out who.  
—-   
Soobin and Taehyun decided to go find Beomgyu, a healer guardian who lived in empty hotel rooms. Soobin recalled when he first woke up, Beomgyu had found him in a hotel room. 

“Hello! Welcome back.”

“Welcome back? Wha-“

“You died. But now you’re a guardian! I’m also a guardian named Beomgyu and it seems you died in one of the hotel rooms I usually stay in.” 

“I...died?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu made a sad face. “But it’s okay! You died while saving someone else! That’s how you became a guardian.”

Soobin chuckled remembering how Beomgyu was excited to have a guardian friend and how Soobin had stayed with him in those vacant hotel rooms. And when Taehyun was found on the sidewalk outside the hotel, they had all became friends. 

They walked straight behind the counter of the busy hotel, not worrying about being seen, and looked in the directory. Taehyun saw that there were three empty rooms on the 6th floor, and guessed that was probably where Beomgyu was. He always preferred to stay on the 6th floor or 12th floor. He had died and woken up as a guardian on the 12th floor and had found Soobin on the 6th. 

They found Beomgyu in the 2nd room they checked, right at the end of the hall. 

“Soobin! Taehyun!” Beomgyu shouted and ran to hug his friends. “I have news!”

“News?” Soobin questioned. The last time Beomgyu had news it was simply that he saw a pigeon kill a rat that day. This ought to be good. 

Beomgyu ushered them to sit on the bed opposite him as he clasped his hands together. He bit his bottom lip as he smiled. “Today I was summoned by the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

Soobin cocked an eyebrow as he made eye contact with Taehyun. The two boys knew Beomgyu must’ve been the flirty type in his past life by the way he would sometimes gush over certain humans he saw, but he never mentioned thinking the humans that summoned him were attractive, at least not attractive enough to tell them about it. 

“He has blonde hair and earrings and these pouty lips I could stare at all day! And he has these eyes-“ Beomgyu fell back onto the bed and spread his arms out, “I think I’m literally in love with a human.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes and looked at Soobin. The two boys knew he was probably just infatuated and would get over it in a few days.

Beomgyu sat back up and smiled at the two. “So what went on with you two today?”

Soobin explained how he was summoned by this kid who had accidentally got his foot ran over by his friend on a motor bike. Soobin said he healed him like usual and the kid was grateful. He’d actually called Soobin by name since the guardian had previously healed his brother. It was no big deal to Soobin, per usual.

Soobin turned to Taehyun. “Are you gonna tell him?”

“Gonna tell me what? You aren’t hiding something from me are you Taehyunie?”  
Beomgyu pouted using a cute nickname. Taehyun just sighed.

“I gave a boy my name today.”

Beomgyu blinked at him, mouth slightly open. “How come?”

Taehyun thought back to the boy, his hair tousled from running and his eyes begging Taehyun for help. He seemed so small and vulnerable, even though he was taller. He seemed helpless. “Ughhh I don’t know!” Taehyun whined before putting his face in his hands. 

“But you told me earlier today that it was because he needed assurance.” Soobin said.

“He did! But he should know guardians will come to help him. He didn’t need my name and I didn’t need to give it out but I did and now I’m questioning why.” 

“You never question your actions, at least not out loud like this. Are you okay?” Beomgyu asked.

“I think so. It might’ve just been something about the boy that reminded me of someone. He looked like someone I know or used to know.” Taehyun reasoned. Something in his eyes...

“Used to know? Like before you became a guardian, when you were alive?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun stared into his lap. He tried so hard to picture the face of the person the helpless boy reminded him of. It was a foggy memory, however.

“I’m not sure.” Taehyun finished. Soon after, he climbed onto the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. He kept replaying the scene from earlier today. Maybe he just needed to see him again. It might jog his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

HueningKai woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting for breath as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. Another nightmare. It must’ve been bad by the way his heart was pounding. He hated how frequently he had nightmares these days, he never felt safe. He saw the sun barely peeking through his window as the dark sky slowly lightened. He grabbed his phone and saw he had a few messages from his best friend. 

**yeonjun-hyung** : We need to go again today. I’m already low on food. 

**yeonjun-hyung** : Dont worry about bringing a mask or anything. Just make sure you have a backpack. 

Kai felt his heart leap. Again?? After what happened yesterday? Yeonjun didn’t exactly know about the chase but he also didn’t want him to worry. Whatever, he will have to go. 

**cutie_kai** : im not going in. 

**yeonjun-hyung** : you won’t have to. Just wait outside by the ladder and I’ll be the runner.

He sighed. At least he wouldn’t be in the worst position. Yeonjun was faster and more agile. He could jump fences and leap from rooftops without much trouble. 

That was one of the things he first noticed when he met Yeonjun. It had been in an alleyway where HueningKai had slept when he was homeless. He remembered waking up to someone crouched beside him behind the trash bin, panting. When Kai went to question him he clamped his hand over his mouth. Kai then heard the familiar jingle of policemen running in search of someone, most likely the blondie before him. When one of the policemen turned onto the alley, Yeonjun had whispered “Run with me” before he yanked Kai up and took off towards the other end of the alley. Kai had followed, and it felt like they had been running ever since. 

He met with Yeonjun behind a music shop, soft instrumentals drifting to their ears. Yeonjun was leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His dark sweater was accessorized with safety pins on the sleeves and he wore chain earrings that match a silver necklace. Yeonjun always looked really cool to Kai, like he had stepped out of some dramatic anime. Yeonjun smirked at Kai before stepping away from the wall and leading the way down a dark alley. However, he turned back to Kai while still walking backwards.

“What happened?” Yeonjun asked while nodding to his arm. Kai wondered if he should tell the truth. Will Yeonjun be upset for not telling him?

“I fell on it and had to call a guardian.” That wasn’t necessarily a lie, was it? Kai caught up to walk beside Yeonjun so they both faced forward. Yeonjun cocked an eyebrow. 

“I had to call a guardian yesterday too. I twisted my ankle.” Kai grabbed onto the straps of his backpack as they ran across the street. The tall buildings turned into neighborhoods as they walked. Yeonjun spoke up again. “I’ve never seen a guardian so nervous to heal me. I don’t know if it was my looks or the switchblade that had fallen out of my pocket, but this kid was red in the face and nearly trembling. He was kinda pretty, like most guardians. What about yours?” 

“He had red hair.” Was all Kai said. Yeonjun just nodded as if that explained everything. Yeonjun knew Kai was nervous. Shoplifting did tend to get your heart racing, Yeonjun thought.

They reached the convenience store and walked around back. Kai located the ladder and passed his backpack to Yeonjun. “I’ll either meet you right here in 10, or at the tennis court in 20.” Yeonjun paused before smirking, “Or in jail. That’ll take a little bit more time though.” He chuckled.

“Shut up Hyung. Just be careful.” Yeonjun winked at Kai and walked around to the front of the store. Kai waited. He listened for sirens, shouting, or even gunshots but was instead soon greeted with Yeonjun’s casual footsteps. He rounded the corner with a smile and one strap of the backpack on. He passed it to Kai before taking out a candy bar and biting into it. “Piece of cake.” He said after he swallowed. Kai shook his head as he turned around to walk back towards the city. 

“One day you really will be in handcuffs and I’ll be watching you on the tv as they question you.” 

“Yeah right. If I’m going to jail you’re coming with me, pretty boy.” Kai gasped at Yeonjun’s comment. This caused Yeonjun to throw his head back in laughter. He bit back into the candy bar. “Actually, they’d probably let you go on the account you look like an innocent baby.” 

“I’m not a baby anymore, Hyung.” 

“Wow. And I was gonna get you another plushie today.” 

“Wait really?” Yeonjun had gotten Kai a plushie after he had told him he struggled with nightmares. Although it didn’t necessarily settle them, he really loved the toy, even though it was stolen. 

“See? You’re a baby, Huening Kai.”

Kai huffed. “Just because I like plushies doesn’t mea—“

“Well well well! Look who we have here!” Two men suddenly rounded the corner at the end of the alley way they had been walking down. Kai immediately recognized them as the two who had caught him dumpster diving in the back of an apartment complex yesterday. Kai had come across a box that was filled with small plastic bags that Kai could tell held an illegal substance. Those men terrified Kai. They weren’t just shoplifters like himself and Yeonjun, these people were drug dealers. 

“Uh and who are you?” Yeonjun spoke up as Kai backed away towards the other end of the alley. He was petrified. Could he outrun them this time? But then he remembered he didn’t have to. 

“Taehyun! Help me!” He whispered. Not even a second later the red haired boy appeared in front of him. He was facing Kai and he looked at him with wide eyes. He was the one who looked scared in this situation, or at least surprised.

“Oh no that’s the guardian!”

“That’s the guardian? We can take him on!”

Taehyun’s face shifted to anger as he turned around to face the men. “I see no one leaned their lesson the first time huh.” In a split second. Taehyun ran to both of the men before knocking their heads together. They each fell down and Taehyun went to one of the men. He pulled him up against the wall only to knee him repeatedly in the stomach. Then he dropped the man and went to the other to pull his head up before punching him back down into the ground. Taehyun turned to Yeonjun and Kai, who just stood there in awe. “Let’s run.”

And so they ran.

—-

The three didn’t stop running until they got into Kai’s apartment. The blonde male was faster than himself and Kai, but they all made it inside around the same time. The blonde dropped a backpack onto the floor and fell onto the bed. Taehyun turned to a panting Kai.

“You summoned me. You called my name.”

“You told me I could call you if I really needed help. And I did so I thought—“

“No it’s okay it’s just...no human has called my name before. I’m not used to it.”

“Sorry”

“It’s not a bad thing!”

“I’m assuming you’re the guardian that healed Kai yesterday?” The blonde on the bed spoke up. Taehyun nodded. “Kai, who were those men?”

Kai fidgeted with his hands. “They chased me yesterday because I was dumpster diving and they caught me and I found drugs and they were theirs so... that’s why I fell and hurt my elbow.” The blonde had sat up and was furrowing his brows.

“You were dumpster diving? Why? You know whatever you need we can get. I told you—“

“I know, Yeonjun-Hyung I’m sorry. I was just scared. We’ve been stealing a lot lately and I don’t want to get in trouble. I’m sorry.”

Taehyun looked between the two. Did he hear that right? He gave his name to a criminal?

“Why is the guardian still here?” The blonde, Yeonjun, asked. Kai turned to Taehyun before smiling.

“He’s my friend.”

“Wait, what?” Taehyun exclaimed.

“Well you did let me know your name and you saved me twice and fixed up my arm and—“

“And that’s what guardians are supposed to do.”

“Do you not want to be my friend?” Kai asked now looking at him with puppy eyes. Taehyun just looked away.

“He’s a guardian, Kai. They’re dead.” Yeonjun retorted.

Taehyun felt a sort of pang in his chest when the older boy said that. Dead. Right.

He disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

—-

“How have I not gotten summoned at all today?” Beomgyu asked as they walked to a bakery. Soobin loved to eat even though guardians didn’t have to. They ended up in a bakery multiple times a week.

“Maybe everyone is just really safe today.” Soobin replied.

“But Taehyun was called already this morning, and that boy never gets called!” Soobin shrugged. He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed that he woke up without the younger beside him. Soobin always enjoyed Taehyun’s presence. Beomgyu sighed.

“I wanna be called by that blonde boy again. I’ve never given out my name as fast as I did when I saw him. He had a twisted ankle.” Beomgyu finished with a giggle, as if a twisted ankle was an attractive feature.

They walked into the bakery as they made themselves visible. Soobin ordered for both of them and paid with money that they had found. Beomgyu racked up a bunch from checking hotel rooms before the maids did. As they ate the bread sweets, they saw Taehyun enter the bakery. He knew that the two were probably at the bakery closest to the hotel, so he came here when they weren’t there. Beomgyu waved him over and asked him how it went. Taehyun sat down and put his chin in is hand as if he was frustrated.

“You okay?” Soobin asked, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” He replied, but Soobin knew that was a lie.

Beomgyu soon vanished to go to the aid of a human in need, so Taehyun and Soobin decided to go look at some shops. Well, it was more like Soobin decided and Taehyun just said he didn’t care.

The walk to the shopping district was quiet until Taehyun randomly said, “Do you ever wonder what you did to become a guardian?”

Soobin cocked his head. They had had this conversation before. Taehyun either hated being a guardian, or was just extremely curious about his past life. “All I know is I died saving someone.”

“Yeah I know that much. That’s kinda like the whole point.”

“Aren’t you proud of yourself? You gave up your life to save someone else’s. That makes me feel good.”

“But I just...” Taehyun went silent again.

“Can I ask you something?” Soobin said without looking at Taehyun. The younger just mumbled a “Sure.” Soobin stopped walking and turned to Taehyun, though the taller couldn’t meet his eyes. “Do you think that you aren’t good enough to be a guardian or something? You always question why you are, never give out your name, and are always talking about the past as if you want to remember it.”

Taehyun looked straight forward. “I don’t know. I just feel like the person I am right now would’ve saved myself.”

Soobin frowned. He thought the complete opposite of the younger. Taehyun was quite protective and caring. He didn’t always seem that way, but Soobin had seen what Taehyun did to protect humans. “I think you don’t really know yourself as well as you think you do.” Soobin said, finally meeting his eyes. “You might carry yourself as some sort of strong, uncaring person, but you tend to put others before yourself more often than not. Don’t your remember yesterday when you saved that boy? You told me you gave him your name because you felt he needed the assurance that someone would be there. You knew that giving out your name meant that you’d be called more often but you put the boy’s needs before yourself. I bet you did something similar this morning when you were called, you just don’t realize it.”

Taehyun was looking at Soobin in a way that made Soobin want to keep praising him. Taehyun then put his hands in his pockets and blinked at the ground, trying to process all that Soobin had just told him. Soobin sighed and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. “I wish you could see yourself in a better way.” He whispered but Taehyun heard it. He accepted the hug and realized that Soobin was really good at being a healer guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeonjun was sitting there on his phone as if he hadn’t just offended that guardian. 

“That wasn’t cool, Yeonjun-Hyung.”

“What wasn’t?”

“You scared away my friend!”

“I do tend to scare people on accident.”

“No! You freaking said he was dead and he disappeared!”

“He is dead”

“That’s rude!”

“How is that—“ Yeonjun was about to continue but then he looked over his phone at Kai. The boy was sitting at the other end of his bed with his back against the wall and was clutching the bear plushie. His eyes were watery and he was pouting. “Did I really make you that upset?”

Kai shifted his gaze to meet Yeonjun’s. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the man.”

“It’s okay. But Kai?”

“Yeah?”

“Just tell me when you need something. Hyung is here to get it for you. I know you get scared so I’ll go by myself.”

“But what about you? I can’t let you get into trouble. I gotta take care of my Junie-Hyung.”

Yeonjun just chuckled. He ruffled Kai’s hair and laid back down on the bed. He felt Kai lay beside him. 

“I just want to talk to him more.”

“That red-head?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He’s pretty.” Kai mumbled.

Yeonjun smirked. “Awww does baby Kai have a little crush?” He teased.

Kai blushed and tried to hide his smile. “Nooo! He’s just pretty! And he saved me.”

Yeonjun chuckled again. “If you wanna see him again so badly why don’t you just summon him.”

“I promised him I’d only summon him if I really needed him.”

“Okay? So act like you really need him. Maybe fall off the bed and act like you got paralyzed or hit your head on your desk or something.”

“That’s not funny. That actually happens to some people. Plus, there is probably people who actually need his help. I shouldn’t be selfish.” 

“Ya know, for being my literal partner in crime, you’re a really good person, Kai.”

“Not all criminals are bad people.”

“Except for me! Ha ha.”

“Yeonjun-Hyung! You are not a bad person. You’re like the best big brother who just wants to make sure we don’t starve.”

“I’m teasing. Listen, I’m gonna go back to my apartment.”

“Your apartment is all the way downtown! Why don’t you just stay here?”

So Yeonjun and Huening Kai had a little sleepover. They talked about anything they could think of and laughed until they were delirious. It was almost like they were normal teens again.   
—-  
When Taehyun woke up, it was dark out. He had practically passed out after Soobin had taken him all over the shopping district only to not buy anything. He heard someone else in the hotel room. 

“Soobin?”

“It’s Beomgyu. Wakey Wakey!”

“Where did he go?”

“Soobin was called like an hour ago. He should be back soon. What happened when I left?”

“We went shopping.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Taehyun was confused. He sat up to look at Beomgyu, who was sitting cross-legged on the other bed. He was looking at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“When I got here, Soobin was petting your hair. He started telling me that you hadn’t been feeling well and that we needed to encourage you more. Why do we need to encourage you more?”

Of course. Soobin cares too much for him. Taehyun was fine, but the older boy would now be looking after him closely for a few days. And he told Beomgyu so that he could do the same. Taehyun already felt claustrophobic.

“I’m fine, Beommie.” 

“Beommie? A cute nickname? Something is definitely wrong!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. He laid back down and was about to go back to sleep before he felt the bed shift.

“Don’t feel down, Taehyunie. Beommie is here to encourage you.” He said as he hugged the younger. 

Why did these healer guardians have to be so kind and helpful?

And why wasn’t Taehyun like them?  
—-  
Kai woke up once again in a state of fear. Yeonjun wasn’t beside him, probably out for one of his late night walks he always found refreshing. 

Kai took a few moments to calm down before he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his notebook. He began to draw and write about what he saw in his dream. That’s what his mom had taught him to do when he was little. 

He drew the creature he saw in his dream. He realized it looked similar to the drug dealer that had chased him, except with much larger arms and claws reaching out for him. Of course he’d have a nightmare about that man, the situation was scary for Kai. 

As he finished explaining the nightmare in words and pictures, he saw the sky lightening up outside his window. He sighed before putting on a jacket and going out. Maybe Yeonjun was onto something with those walks. 

As Kai walked, he found himself drifting towards the park near the center of the city. He knew it well and decided to head there. 

He spent the morning on a park bench watching the sunrise. He felt a sense of nostalgia and let himself relax. However, he couldn’t ever shake off his constant fear. 

As his thoughts ran wild, he became more and more uneasy to walk back to his apartment. Maybe he should call Yeonjun, or...

Kai breathed out before standing up and closing his eyes. He hesitated but finally decided to just call him.

“Kang Taehyun.”

And there he was.  
—-  
Taehyun woke up early, considering how much he had slept the day before. He woke up with Beomgyu’s arm still around him. He carefully removed the limb and sat up. He saw Soobin on the other bed on top of the covers. He still had on shoes. 

Taehyun got up and moved to take off Soobin’s shoes. After he did he threw an extra cover over the boy. Soobin groaned in his sleep and curled up farther. Even the tall guardian looked small in that position. 

Taehyun was about to walk to the bathroom when he suddenly heard his name.

Kai was soon in front of him. He’d never get over the feeling of being called by his own name. And being recognized was a whole different layer of euphoria.

They were in a park, even though the sun had only recently came up. Kai was standing in front of him with huge eyes. He seemed nervous. The first word out of his mouth was “Sorry!”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I’m..” Kai swallowed. “I’m not actually in immediate danger like usual.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No I’m just...scared.”

Taehyun cocked his head. He’d never been called to help someone who was simply scared. Did guardians usually do that?

But Taehyun didn’t feel bothered. He kinda felt a bit prideful. Maybe Kai finds comfort in him. 

“What do you need?”

“I want to go home. Can you please walk with me?”

Taehyun smiled. Why was that request so pleasant to hear?  
“Of course.”

Kai finally smiled and his shoulders softly dropped. They began to walk to the apartment side by side. After a while, Kai resorted to grabbing onto Taehyun’s arm. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Quit apologizing. You needed me and I’m here—“

“I’m not talking about this! I’m talking about yesterday. My friend...”

Taehyun looked down. He did feel kinda hurt by the comment Yeonjun had made, but he wasn’t mad. 

“It’s okay.”

Kai didn’t say anything. When they were only a street away from his apartment, police sirens were heard faintly in the distance. Taehyun paid no mind, but Kai....

“No no no no” he rambled as he let go of Taehyun and broke into a sprint. Taehyun was startled but ran after the taller boy. He saw Kai whip out his phone and as soon as they reached the apartment he pulled Taehyun inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. He was shaking badly as he held the phone to his ear.

“Yeonjun-Hyung? Are you okay?!” He yelled frantically as he tried to stop panting.  
He sighed in relief as he slid down the wall. Taehyun was just watching him from the doorway. “Oh thank God. I just heard sirens and I—“

He paused as he wiped his arm against his eyes. Taehyun felt a pang in his heart. 

“Okay...okay...yes please... okay bye. BE CAREFUL...okay I will...bye.”

Kai hung up the phone and wiped at his face again. Sniffling once before putting the phone down. Taehyun had just been watching him with sympathy written on his face. He couldn’t help feeling like he failed in some way. Not only that, he was thinking about how those police sirens affected the boy. Wasn’t he repeatedly helping a delinquent? Was this right?

But then he saw Kai look at him with those teary eyes. Taehyun couldn’t help but recognize something in the gaze he had.

Ah that memory...

But it was still so distant in his mind. He could hardly visualize it. 

So for now, he simply walked over to the boy. He didn’t know much about comfort, but he knew what Soobin had done yesterday had made him feel better. He pulled the younger boy into a hug.

Kai shuddered and let out a sigh of relief. His thin arms wrapped around Taehyun.

Maybe he was doing something right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took a few days! I hope it’s long enough to compensate the wait! Enjoy and thank you for reading!! ;)

Yeonjun ran back to Kai’s apartment. He could tell Kai was crying over the phone.

When Yeonjun met Kai, he noticed three things right off the bat.

1\. He was tall, but still a baby  
2\. He got attached to people and things quickly  
3\. He struggled with anxiety

Yeonjun recalled the first time he had taken Kai to assist him in stealing. The boy was a nervous wreck the entire time, but nothing compared to that night. Yeonjun had stayed at Kai’s apartment because the boy was afraid to be left alone. Yeonjun woke up in the middle of the night to Kai crying and shaking in his sleep. Even when Yeonjun was finally able to wake him up, Kai didn’t stop shaking for the majority of the night.

Yeonjun could only imagine the thoughts Kai had when he heard those police sirens. 

He knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than the red headed guardian. Why was he here? The smaller boy looked away quickly and opened the door. 

Kai clung on to Yeonjun. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his breathing still seemed a bit erratic. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around the boy. The guardian didn’t leave until it was clear that Yeonjun had it under control.  
—-  
Beomgyu woke up and realized Taehyun was no longer beside him. He turned over and met eyes with an awake but sleepy-eyed Soobin on the other bed.

“Goodmorning Soobin!” Beomgyu said gently.

“Did you do this?” He asked, gesturing to the small blanket on top of the tall boy. 

Beomgyu shook his head. Taehyun must’ve covered him before he went out.

“Ah. So that means it must’ve been Taehyun.” Soobin said with a small smile. Beomgyu had been noticing Soobin was acting weirdly recently. When Taehyun isn’t in their vicinity, he becomes less talkative and more susceptible to staring off into space. When Taehyun is around, Soobin is more upbeat and concentrated, specifically on the smaller guardian.

“What’s up with you two lately?” Beomgyu asks, breaking Soobin out of his day dreamy gaze on the blanket.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so focused on Taehyun recently. Like, in the way I would be with a certain good looking human. I know you care for him a lot but is there something I’m missing?”

Soobin looked a little flustered, eyes wide and cheeks pink. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You just seem extra careful and attentive to him lately.”

“He needs to be taken care of. He needs encouragement.”

Beomgyu just watched Soobin fiddle with the blanket. He felt like there was something Soobin was holding back from him, but he didn’t want to question it any further. He got out of bed and brushed his hair out before Taehyun appeared in the room with them. Upon his teleportation into the room, Soobin jumped in surprise and fell off the side of the bed, landing on his butt in between the two hotel beds. 

“Soobin!” Taehyun said as he ran to help the other up. Beomgyu just laughed from the other side of the room.

“Soobin how did you manage to jump all the way off the bed!?” Beomgyu asked, still laughing. Soobin just glared at the younger as Taehyun pulled him up. 

“Taehyun scared the crap out of me.”

“I didn’t mean to, but I don’t regret it.” Taehyun said with a smirk. Soobin groaned.

“I’m going to go get some sweets. I deserve it.”  
—-  
Taehyun shook his head as Soobin left the room. He turned around to see Beomgyu staring at him. 

“What?”

“Want to go out?”

“Out where?”

“I dunno. Anywhere.”

“Sure.” 

After walking for sometime Beomgyu began to ask Taehyun about where he had gone.

“You got called by that boy again? I bet you regret giving your name out now huh.”

“No. I don’t mind. I like helping him.”

Beomgyu shrugged as they approached a coffee shop. “Coffee?” Beomgyu asked and Taehyun nodded as they headed inside.

After their coffee was acquired, Beomgyu sat at a table and started thinking about how Soobin had been acting that morning.

“Did you happen to throw a blanket on Soobin?”

Taehyun looked confused. “Yeah he fell asleep on top of the blankets and with his shoes on. It didn’t look comfortable.”

Beomgyu looked around before leaning in closer to Taehyun. “Have you been noticing what I’ve been noticing about him?”

“...no?” 

“He’s been acting weird. He’s more caring.”

“Huh? Soobin is always caring. He’s literally the most caring guardian I’ve ever met. That role was made for him.”

“Yeah but...I don’t know, forget it.”

“What is it?”

“This morning he practically swooned at the fact that you gave him the blanket. It was like he had just taken a bite of his favorite bread.”

“He was probably just thankful he didn’t wake up shivering.” Taehyun said, unfazed by anything Beomgyu had mentioned. Just as Beomgyu was about to try and further explain his point, Taehyun disappeared from the table, called to the aid of someone.

“Seriously?!” Beomgyu yelled aloud, drawing the attention of the entire shop. He smiled apologetically before grabbing his coffee and shuffling towards the door.   
—-

Hueningkai was alone again.

Yeonjun couldn’t stay by his side forever, especially since the people Yeonjun currently lived with weren’t very happy with him taking advantage of the free room. He’d basically lended a hand in a few shoplifting sprees with some guys that were older (and scarier, in Kai’s opinion). Yeonjun had some sort of secret charm that made him look innocent as well as talk his way out of situations. That along with his agility that made him swifter than fox, made him a very helpful player. The thieves lended him a room in return for his help, but it had been vacant more recently because of Kai. Yeonjun had to make it up to them.

Kai worries about him a lot, but Kai worried about everything. Yeonjun could take care of himself. 

Kai sat at his desk with his notebook open, even though the page was empty. He twirled the pen around in his hand. Kai was getting bored in his apartment, but was still too nervous to try and go outside on his own again. He sighed before pushing himself away from his desk and staring at a spot on the floor in the middle of the room.

Should he?

No...

But he is a little troubled...would he mind? 

He would have to answer if Kai called him, so why not?

He took a deep breath. 

3...

2...

1...

“Taehyun”

The red headed boy appeared with a drink in his hand. Again, he looked surprised.

“Uhh. Hi again.”

“...sorry I...” Kai lost the words in his throat. Taehyun looked around before sighing with a slight smile on his lips.

”Let me guess, no danger?”

“Yeah. I mean no! I mean yeah as in yeah you are right in saying that there is no danger! Because there is none.” Kai said with an awkward smile as he twiddled his thumbs. 

Taehyun just chuckled before pulling up an extra chair beside Kai. He looked over the desk trying to see into the notebook. 

“What were you working on?” Taehyun asked.

Huening Kai jumped a little before scrambling to collect the notebook. “Ah nothing! Just—nothing!”

Taehyun cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. “You don’t have to be shy. I can’t draw at all so I’m sure anything you have is better than what I can do.”

“Ah it’s not—“

“Okay you don’t have to show me. But I bet it looks good, whatever it is.”

Kai felt himself blushing. The last page had been filled with the drawings and explanation of his recent nightmare. He found it a bit embarrassing.

The red head took another sip of his drink before glancing around his apartment. 

“So why did you call me?”

“Ah...right.” Kai said nervously trying to come up with reasoning that made sense. Taehyun took a loud sip from his drink. Kai just sighed. “I was just lonely.”

Taehyun choked on his drink, coughing before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and looking at Kai. “Oh...okay.”

There was an awkward silence that fell before Kai said. “Can you just, keep me company while I write in my journal for a while? I can think better with you here.” 

Taehyun was glad Kai was facing the desk and not him. He was sure there was no discerning the red on his face from the red in his hair. He mumbled a sure and just sat there, staring at the younger’s side profile as he wrote.   
—-   
Beomgyu couldn’t believe he was alone once again and hadn’t been called that day. He’s given out his name to plenty of humans, even some that he hasn’t even saved but just thought they were pretty. Beomgyu huffed before placing his chin in his hand as he sat on the park bench, the empty coffee cup forgotten beside him. 

All of a sudden, he heard someone running behind him. This wasn’t unusual since he was in a park, but the running got closer and closer until Beomgyu was forced to turn around.

At that moment, Beomgyu’s heart froze. 

The blonde haired boy he had healed the other day was running straight towards his bench. He didn’t even have time to process this before he swiftly jumped, clearing the bench before sitting beside him while trying to catch his breath. He was holding some sort of toy in his lap as his chest heaved up and down and up and down and—

“Hey I recognize you!” 

Beomgyu’s gaze went to the boy’s face as he realized his jaw was still hanging wide open. He closed it quickly and swallowed as he made eye contact. 

“You healed me the other day, right?”

Beomgyu opened his mouth but no words came out, so he resulted to nodding.

“Ah. Beomgyu, right?”

Finally he found some semblance of his voice. “Y-Yeah Beomgyu yes that’s me!” He cringed at the way his voice raised in pitch.

Blondie nodded before turning his gaze away from Beomgyu. He leaned his head back and took a few more breaths before swallowing. Beomgyu watched his Adam’s apple bob before realizing he was staring. He turned away quickly and began fiddling with a chip of wood that was coming off the bench, needing something else to focus on. 

“I’m Yeonjun, by the way.”

Beomgyu nearly pricked himself on the wood chip. Yeonjun? He had a name to this beautiful face and the name was just as attractive? 

“Nice to meet you.” He said, sounding a little bit like a robot as he forced his voice to come out as normal as possible.

Beomgyu had been trying very hard to face forward so as not to stare at Yeonjun, but suddenly his handsome face appeared in his vision as Yeonjun leaned a bit in front of him. 

“You wanna know why I was running with this plushie, don’t you?”

Beomgyu had actually forgotten all about the plushie, which he now saw to be a cute little duck, but nodded as if that was the reason for his odd behavior. 

“I stole it.” 

Beomgyu’s eyes got impossibly wider. So he had been crushing on a thief? Did that make him more attractive or....no it definitely made him more attractive. Beomgyu couldn’t help but love a good bad boy trope. Even the boy’s punk jewelry and clothing made sense with the cliché. 

He mentally slapped himself. Why was he letting himself still see the good side to everything this boy said? He just admitted to theft and Beomgyu was still practically drooling over him.

“Does that scare you? Don’t worry I’m not dangerous...okay maybe a little bit it’s not like I could or would do anything to you.”

Beomgyu nodded as if he was making the most sense in the world. Yeonjun chuckled. 

“Well I gotta go deliver this duck to its rightful owner, you know how babies get.” Yeonjun said and Beomgyu laughed along as if he had any clue what the older was saying as he started walking away. He watched the blonde all the way until he turned the corner back onto the sidewalk of the Main Street. 

What just happened!?  
—-


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyun had been admiring Hueningkai the entire time he had been writing. Kai had turned to him twice, but looked away when Taehyun met his eyes. He liked this. He felt needed for something other than violence. Kai wanted him there for comfort and as a cure for loneliness, and that made something in Taehyun’s stomach flip.

Hueningkai’s phone lit up with a notification. He checked it before smiling, and Taehyun made sure to memorize that look. He’d do anything to make that smile appear more often.

“Yeonjun-Hyung will be coming here soon.”

“Ah I should leave then.”

“How come?”

“He doesn’t seem to like me very much. And you won’t be lonely anymore.” 

Kai opened his mouth to say more but Taehyun was already waving goodbye before teleporting away. 

He found himself back in their usual hotel room only to see Beomgyu laying across Soobin’s lap as the older stroked his hair.

“I’m falling for a thief! A beautiful, intimidating thief!”Beomgyu whined as he threw his hands up. Soobin just stroked his hair and nodded. 

Taehyun cleared his throat and the two boys turned their heads in his direction. 

“Taehyun!” Soobin said as he stood up, making Beomgyu sit up suddenly.

“Taehyun I’m in love with a criminal.”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow as he started to connect the dots in his brain. Beomgyu had mentioned he had blonde hair,much like that Yeonjun boy, and now he was mentioning this...

“Do you mean Yeonjun?”

“Ahh his name is even attractive!” Beomgyu said and placed his hands over his face.

“Yeonjun and Kai are best friends, you know.”

Beomgyu looked at Taehyun. “That boy that’s been calling you?”

“Yeah”

Beomgyu got up and ran to hold Taehyun’s hand.

“Please put in a good word for me! Whenever I’m around him I can’t even speak properly to tell him about how amazing I am!”

Soobin rolled his eyes. “Beomgyu, we’re guardians and they are humans. Our lives are nothing alike! Do you really think you could be in a relationship like that? It’d just be better if guardians stayed with...” he paused and his eyes flicked to Taehyun’s,”...other guardians.”

Beomgyu just sighed. “I don’t know! All I know is that boy is so pretty it should be illegal! But even that wouldn’t stop him because he doesn’t care about the law!”

Beomgyu threw himself back onto the hotel bed and whined. “Can I just hold his hand? Please?”

“You can hold my hand.” Soobin said nonchalantly as he sat beside him.

Beomgyu grabbed his hand. “That’s a little better.” Beomgyu mumbled. 

Taehyun just chuckled at the two before taking off his shoes and climbing into the other bed. He sighed as his face hit the pillow, Kai’s concentrated face coming back into his mind. He realized he might have a similar problem that Beomgyu was having. That boy was too pretty to be walking around without some sort of warning. 

Then Taehyun began to remember how he had cried over the police sirens, and the nervous look he had given him in the park. Kai was much too precious to be dealing with that pain by himself. Taehyun wanted to be there for him. He wanted to bring that smile back onto his face. He just wanted to protect him.

Taehyun opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and turned around to meet Soobin’s eyes.

“Soobin.”

“Yes?”

“I’m a protector.”

Soobin cocked his head. “Yeah?”

Taehyun just nodded. It seemed like something in his brain finally made sense.

He really did long to protect humans, especially tall, pretty ones that deserved to be protected. 

—-

Beomgyu was drifting off beside Soobin as he ran his fingers through this hair. Soobin watched Taehyun smile before going back to lay on the bed. He closed his eyes softly.

Soobin couldn’t help but feel something tugging on his heart. He had longed to see that smile more but he knew he wasn’t the cause of it. Taehyun and that Kai boy must be getting pretty close. It only made him feel a little jealous. 

Okay, a lot jealous. Soobin had always been more aware of the red head. Taehyun was easy-going, caring, fun to be around, and attractive. Soobin felt a natural instinct to want to be close to the boy. Not to mention the way he loved how the small boy fit perfectly in his arms. 

Soobin sighed slightly before getting up and going to the other bed. He had slept beside Taehyun a million times, but he was afraid he might be slipping through Soobin’s fingers. Any day now he could go and live with someone else, leaving the other two guardians behind. 

Taehyun shifted over to allow more room for Soobin and naturally put an arm around the taller. Soobin smiled as he pulled Taehyun closer. Taehyun was laying on his side facing Soobin, who was laying on his back. Soobin admired Taehyun’s face as much as he could while his eyes were closed.

When Taehyun opened his eyes to look directly at Soobin, his heart jumped into his throat. 

“Are you okay?”

Soobin swallowed. Taehyun would be able to tell if he lied. What should he tell him?

“I’m going to miss you.”

Taehyun’s face contorted with confusion. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Maybe not right now.”

“Why would I leave? I love you guys.”

‘You guys’. Soobin sighed. Simply put, he was devastatedto hear the addition of the last word. Taehyun loved both of them, the same way. He would never love Soobin differently than he loved Beomgyu. They were friends. Just friends.

Soobin didn’t notice he was tearing up until Taehyun said “Woah, Soobin what’s wrong?” 

‘What was wrong?’ Soobin asked himself. Why was he hurting so much? 

Taehyun sat up a little over Soobin and wiped at his eyes. Soobin just closed his eyes and took a few shaky breaths. He had to get his composure back before he completely broke. He had to stay strong.

He gulped, trying to force away the lump in his throat. He didn’t open his eyes. Maybe if he waited long enough, His strange feelings for Taehyun would disappear with the tears he wiped off of his face. 

But when Soobin opened his eyes to see the red head looking at him with such a caring expression, he still felt butterflies in his stomach. 

It was pure torture for Soobin. He wanted to lean forward but he knew he shouldn’t. He got up and began to walk away, towards the door to the room. He heard Taehyun call his name but he knew if he turned around, the wall he was holding up would come crashing down. 

He didn’t stop walking until he was outside. The cold night air made Soobin shiver. He rubbed his arms and wiped at his face. He couldn’t get that smiling red head out of his mind, though, no matter how many times he wiped his eyes.

—-

Beomgyu woke up to Taehyun shaking him violently. He could hear his voice but Beomgyu couldn’t begin to decipher his words. 

He swatted away Taehyun’s hands and sat up. Taehyun grabbed his shoulders and made him face him.

“Soobin left and I don’t know why and I don’t know where. I don’t think he is okay.”

“What? Why? Where did he go?”

“Are you not listening? I specifically don’t know why or where.”

“Okay sorry, let’s go.” Beomgyu stuffed his feet in his shoes and threw on a jacket before they ran through the hotel. 

They ran into the cold air before Taehyun turned to Beomgyu.

“Should we split up?” 

“Yeah we might find him faster.”

“Meet back here in 30 minutes?”

Beomgyu nodded before taking off in one direction. Taehyun took off in another.

Beomgyu ran with his hands in his jacket pockets. It was much too cold for Soobin to be out here for too long. Guardians couldn’t really get sick necessarily, but they could still feel. 

Beomgyu’s hair bounced around as he turned his head left and right. He ran until he spotted the park and stopped in his tracks. He could see Soobin from where he was sitting on one of the park benches. Beomgyu began walking towards the tall boy who had his head back, looking up into the dark sky. 

Soobin didn’t look his way until he sat down beside him. Soobin turned his face down towards Beomgyu and he could see the tear stains on his cheek. 

“Do you think it’s possible that I could heal myself?”

Beomgyu didn’t even know what to say.

“Do you think you could heal me?”

“Why would you need to be healed?”

“Because I don’t want to have the feelings that I do now. It’s too painful.”

Beomgyu watched as Soobin shut his eyes and dragged in a shaky breath.

“Is this about Taehyun.” Beomgyu said but he felt he already knew the answer.

“I wish it wasn’t.”

Beomgyu wished he knew the right words to say. He was a healer but he could only heal so much. 

But then he had a flashback...

< _“There is one other way you can heal people.”_

_Beomgyu watched the beautiful woman. She had always glowed like the sun. Helistened attentively as she put her hand over his heart. Beomgyu felt lightweight and he felt joy course through his body as well as comfort. He sighed heavily._

_“What was that?”_

_“Sometimes, people’s heart can hurt. If you ever need to heal someone from the inside, just think of how you feel right now. Do you want to try it on me?”_

_Beomgyu nodded shyly. The woman grabbed his small hand with hers and brought it to her heart. He used the energy he felt from her healing and let it course through his hand. She smiled and it seemed like she glowed ten times brighter._

_“Yes just like that.”_ >

Soobin looked down at Beomgyu’s hand as he placed it over his heart. He thought of that woman and her smile and the way he felt that day and let it flow through to Soobin. Soobin shivered as he watched Beomgyu with his mouth hanging open. When Soobin let out the first steady breath he had taken thus far, Beomgyu smiled and removed his hand. 

“What was that?!” Soobin exclaimed, not able to hold back his smile as he looked at Beomgyu.

When I first woke up as a guardian, I made my first friend with a guardian woman who taught me how to use my powers. She taught me how to heal if someone was hurting on the inside, and I just kinda...” Beomgyu lightly gestured to Soobin. 

“You started glowing.”

Beomgyu’s head snapped up. Soobin was still looking at him and smiling, some of the sparkle returning to his eyes.

“I was?”

“Yeah, like the sun.”

Beomgyu smiled at that too and sent silent thank yous to the woman he admired. Soobin smiled wider before capturing Beomgyu in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you” 

Beomgyu felt like he had been healed just as much as he had healed Soobin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo welcome to the beginning of my second TXT AU!! I’m excited for this one hehehe. Thank you for reading and leave kudos and comments if you want! They encourage me! :)


End file.
